


[Podfic of] lyrics of an improvised love song

by the24thkey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Minho is behind the counter, taking orders and misspelling names. Since it’s a university, the coffee shop is fairly full, with a constant background noise of people talking.Then, out of nowhere, the talking stops, and the thing happens, one of those moments where everybody just collectively decides to fall silent, but one unfortunate soul doesn’t get the memo. In specific, a guy with brown hair and a blue t-shirt sighs into the dead quiet, “Dammit, somebody date me.”There’s a second where the guy doesn’t realize anything is wrong, but then his expression freezes, and he shrinks down in his seat. Minho is amused, embarrassed on his behalf, all normal reactions. And then the impulse kicks in, the urge to pick the most idiotic and unconventional choice just because he can.“Okay,” Minho replies, and everybody in the room looks at him. “I will.”[It isn't fake, but it isn't real, either. Until suddenly, it is.]
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic of] lyrics of an improvised love song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lyrics of an improvised love song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879360) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Length:** 03:54:57

**Music:** On Track

**Download:[part 1](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/improvised%20love%20song%20part%201.mp3) [part 2](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/improvised%20love%20song%20part%202.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

This is the 100th podfic I've posted to the AO3! Including a number of collabs and multi-voice projects, but let's not get into the technicalities. I'm very pleased that this it the podfic I can post for this occasion, and I hope you enjoy listening! <3 Reader's notes, as usual, at the end. 


End file.
